A Series Of Unfortunate Dreams
by Ra-Power
Summary: Okay, so, dig it man. Dig it. This is a story about Ray and his dreams. Nothing disgusting, just odd. FLAMES AND NICE REVIEWS ACCEPTED!
1. You Made Her Angry

"Ray, she doesn't deserve you. You're too good for her." She says, looking at me.

"No, Parker, I don't deserve her. I embarrassed her in front of the entier school. How is that too good for her?"

"She doesn't see how sweet it was for you to do that." She said, leaning in closer to me. "But I did..."

Our lips met, and for one brief moment, I forgot about school, my family, even Lily. For one brief moment, I was happy. Until my conscience caught up with me. I broke off the kiss.

"Parker, I'm sorry, but... I love Lily." I said. I grabbed my jacket and ran out of Mickey's. It was cold, so I put on my jacket. Unfortunately, while pulling the jacket over my head, I wasn't able to see the telephone pole.

**WHAM! **I fell to the ground, clutching my nose. I checked it for blood, none. I heard laughing and looked behind me.

"Wow, Ray. That was something. If only I had camera. Oh, wait! I do."

"Hi, Bridget." I said getting back up. "What are you doing back here?"

"Well, you guys where _such _a hoot last time, I figured why not make my stay a permanent one?"

"Oh, that's cool. So, you stayin' with your mom here?"

"Oh, heavens no! My mom has way too much to do in Hong Kong and such. I'm staying with Travis."

"HA! That's funny. You almost had me there!" Staying with Travis? Yeah, right. No parent would ever let-

"It's true. My parents trust me, and Travis' parents trust him."

"Okay. Can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it? Homework? Thai-chi? Shop-"

"Parker just kissed me."

"Oh. Uh, who's Parker?"

"Lily's friend. I told Lily how I felt, she rejected me, Parker and I were at Mickey's, then, we kissed."

"WHAT!? YOU KISSED PARKER!?" That voice could only belong to one person, I turned around and saw Lily. 10 feet tall, and raging like a bull.

"BRIDGET! What should I do?"  
  
"For starters, you could wake up."

"Huh?"

I sat straight up in my bed in a cold sweat. I looked at my clock, 3:41 a.m. I lied back down and wondered what the dream had meant. I reached over to my nightstand and got out a pen and paper. I wrote down Parker, kiss, Bridget, telephone pole, Lily, The Hulk. I decided to ask Travis what it all meant the next day.

* * *

Y'all know you love it. 


	2. Explanation And A Nap

Aw, shut up, Heather.

* * *

"HEY! Mr. Roscoe, how's it goin'?" Travis said, looking up at me from the cafeteria table where he, Megan, and Parker were sitting.

"Shut it, Banjo-head. I need you to look at this." I gave him the paper.

"Eggs, milk, hand lotion, underw-" I took the paper from him and handed the _correct_ paper. He looked it over and said, "You and me. Outside. Now." He stood up and walked off, me in tow.

When he and I got outside, Travis looked at me with a "What the hell is wrong with you?" stare. "Well, what do you have to say about yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a dream about kissing Bridget, Parker, Lily, a pole, and the Incredible Hulk and I'm supposed to know what it's about?"

"All right, first of all, I only dreamt about kissing Parker," I felt a twinge in my stomach when I said that. "The dream went like this..." And so I explained it to him. When I got done, he gave my that all-knowing stare. "Well? What's it mean?"

"Perhaps it means that you think Parker would have been supportive of your idea for Lily. The kiss is a very affectionate thing that two people share, so that shows your affection for Lily. The pole represents everything that's gotten between you and Lily, like your feelings-"

"You." I cut him off. He went on without paying attention.

"Now, Lily as the Hulk is a toughie. Maybe it's from where she would always punch you in the arm, and you incorporated that into your dream."

"Cool, thanks Travis." I tried walking off, but he wouldn't let me. "What's the deal Strong?"

"Why were you dreaming about Bridget? Is there something between you two?"

"What? No. I don't really know why she was in it. Must've been something I ate."

He shrugged. "You're probably right."

School was uneventful. I almost ran into Lily, but, thanks to a girls bathroom, I managed to dodge her. When I went home, I snagged a quick nap. It was odd, nothing _too_ weird. Just something with Funyuns, a Pepsi, and Bridget. She told me to avoid these things. Anyway.

* * *

Weak chapter, I know. Just think of as a musical number in a flick. Just there to help the story along. 


End file.
